Membolos
by Min Zucker
Summary: Jungkook sempat menjadi siswa yang nakal dulu, tapi kemudian berubah karena seorang Yoongi yang mengajaknya pergi ke pinggir Sungai Han. YoonKook. Seme!Yoongi x uke!Jungkook. Fluffy Romance. Flash Fiction.
**MEMBOLOS**

 _Fantiction by crownacre  
copyright © 2016_

 _ **YoonKook Fanfiction  
**_ Seme!Yoongi x Uke!Jungkook

Jungkook sempat menjadi siswa yang nakal dulu. Ia senang membolos melewatkan pelajaran yang tidak ia minati dan lalu memilih untuk mencari tempat kabur, memejamkan mata di sana sekaligus menikmati hari yang bebas.

Tapi, dari sekian banyak alasan Jungkook kabur dari jam pelajaran, ada satu alasan yang selalu Jungkook pegang. Ia ingin mendengarkan suara _rapping_ seorang kakak kelasnya yang sering terdengar di atap sekolah.

Sejujurnya Jungkook juga bisa melakukan _rap_ , bahkan ia bisa bernyanyi dan menjadi salah satu vokalis _band_ sekolah yang lumayan terkenal. Tapi ia hanya seorang penyanyi biasa yang menyanyikan lagu artis ternama di tanah airnya.

Berbeda dengan suara yang selalu ia dengar, banyak lirik _rap_ yang asing juga nadanya yang seperti belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Padahal dirinya adalah pengikut setia acara _rapper_ di televisi, juga sering mengunduh banyak lagu berisi _rap_. Lalu kenapa _rap_ yang kakak kelasnya itu lakukan terdengar sangat baru?

Omong-omong, nama kakak kelas yang selalu diam-diam Jungkook curi dengar adalah Min Yoongi. Seorang siswa kelas akhir yang berandalan luar biasa namun kabarnya memiliki prestasi luar biasa karena pernah memenangkan lomba menulis puisi; yang lainnya hanya prestasi akademik biasa tentang nilai-nilai pelajaran yang tidak buruk bahkan bisa disebut di atas rata-rata kelas. Jungkook tertawa keras mengetahui sosok itu si juara lomba puisi padahal wajahnya pun terlihat seperti orang mabuk yang tidak cerdas sedikitpun tentang sastra.

Tapi puisinya bagus. Jungkook sudah membacanya dan ia jatuh cinta, makin jatuh cinta. Juga rasa gelinya langsung lenyap setelah ia melogika bahwa lirik lagu pun seperti sebuah puisi dengan nada.

Min Yoongi yang manis sekaligus tampan itu sangat pintar bermusik dan membuat kata-kata indah.

Jika dulu Jungkook sering membolos, maka sekarang Jungkook adalah siswa teladan yang selalu memperhatikan guru di depan. Soal tugas, Jungkook adalah bocah rajin dalam mengerjakan tugas setelah tugas itu diberikan, mengumpulkannya paling awal, sekaligus selesai paling tepat waktu. Tentu saja karena Jungkook membolos bukan karena tidak suka pelajarannya, tapi tidak senang melewatkan suara Min Yoongi yang berharga.

Soal alasan, semua hanya sebuah cerita panjang yang menggelikan. Jungkook beberapa kali merona mengingat bagaimana dirinya hari itu memutuskan untuk berhenti membolos karena rasanya benar-benar memalukan.

.

Hari itu Jungkook tengah duduk di halte, menunggu bus datang sambil mengenakan _headset_ putih kesayangannya yang selalu menemaninya tiap berangkat juga pulang. Beberapa kali ia bersenandung lirih dan tersenyum saat beberapa kalimat yang mengalir dari lagu terdengar begitu manis. Dalam hati ia menggumam kagum pada si penulis lagu.

"Sendiri saja?"

Dan suara berat seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan Jungkook mengagumi musik kesukaannya. Ia medongak, menatap bingung pada sosok yang berdiri angkuh seperti tidak bertanya apa-apa, layaknya raja yang semua ucapannya bukan sebuah masalah.

Aura berkuasanya sosok yang berdiri di hadapan Jungkook dan ia kenal memang terpancar sehebat sinar matahari meski wajahnya manis dengan kulit putih setengah pucat. Jungkook menahan napas beberapa saat menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Min Yoongi, kakak kelasnya yang di matanya luar biasa hebat.

Jungkook berdahem lirih, mendadak merasa aneh karena sudah memasang wajah yang ia yakin sangat bodoh. "Begitulah," jawabnya seadanya. Rasanya aneh jika ia harus menjawab panjang untuk pertanyaan basa-basi dari _orang asing_.

Yoongi terkekeh kecil, mengangguk paham lalu mengambil duduk di sebelah Jungkook. "Biasanya kau masih di atap."

Dan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh seorang bernama Yoongi hari itu terdengar menohok Jungkook.

Apa tadi? _Biasanya masih di atap_? Bisa gila Jungkook kalau sampai—

"Bosan karena aku tidak melakukan _rap_ hari ini?"

—ketahuan.

Sial. Sial seribu sial. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi tahu bahwa Jungkook sering curi dengar?

Suara kekehan lirih dan sedikit serak membuat Jungkook meringis dalam hati. Apa wajahnya sekarang kembali berubah jadi sangat aneh?

"A–aku," ia tergagap. Entah kenapa ingin bersuara tapi justru rasa malu menghancurkan semua yang ada di otaknya. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Kau vokalis group Bangtan, 'kan?" Senyum menawan kini terukir di wajah Yoongi yang biasanya sepenuhnya stoik. "Aku dengar suaramu bagus."

"O–oh, itu tidak benar!" Jungkook memekik setengah malu. Ia tidak siap dikenal oleh orang yang diam-diam ia perhatikan dengan cara seperti ini.

Yoongi tersenyum, lagi. Catat itu. Jungkook entah kenapa ingin mencatat hal ini karena rumor yang beredar Yoongi hanya akan tersenyum paling banyak dua kali. "Kau merendah."

Suara bus yang berhenti membuat Jungkook menghela napas diam-diam, merasa lega karena akhirnya angkutan yang ia tunggu datang juga membawanya pergi. Lagi pula setahu Jungkook, arah rumah Yoongi berlawanan dengannya. Jadi bus yang datang adalah penyelamatnya saat ini.

"Busnya datang, aku harus pulang."

Sialnya, tangannya yang ditahan membuat ia tidak jadi melangkah. Ia menoleh, mendapati Yoongi memberi tatapan dengan —sekali lagi— senyuman meski tidak selebar yang sebelumnya. "Aku bawa motor," ia bersuara lirih, tapi terdengar begitu tegas. "Biar aku antar. Tapi, temani aku dulu."

Yoongi membawa Jungkook yang pasrah-pasrah saja, menembus jalanan kota Seoul yang sedikit ramai karena sudah masuk ke waktu pekerja kantoran pulang. Jungkook beberapa kali harus memundurkan tubuhnya yang merosot jatuh karena jog motor licin dan sedikit miring, dalam hati merasa begitu malu harus berdempetan dengan seorang Min Yoongi.

"Kau boleh berpegangan."

Yang menyeteri berteriak agak keras, menyadari bahwa Jungkook seperti kewalahan dengan dirinya yang harus menjaga keseimbangan dan jarak diantara mereka karena merasa canggung.

"Aku tidak kebertan pinggangku kau sentuh."

Oh, tolong katakan pada Yoongi untuk tidak bicara sepanas itu. Wajah Jungkook rasanya terbakar mendengar kalimat yang dilemparkannya. Terlalu… vulgar? Oh, astaga, bukan. Hanya saja… terlalu mengejutkan mendapat pernyataan seperti itu.

Tapi Jungkook menyerah, ia tidak mau dirinya terlempar jatuh karena tikungan atau melayang karena jalanan yang tidak rata. Ia ingin tetap selamat sampai tujuan yang menjadi destinasi mereka atau lebih tepatnya Yoongi.

Saat mereka sampai di pinggir Sungai Han dan berhenti di sana, Jungkook mengerutkan kening bingung. Mendadak merasa begitu aneh jika diriya dibawa ke tempat seperti ini. Apa urusan yang ingin Yoongi selesaikan adalah menjual dirinya atau mendorongnya jatuh ke sungai sana? Astaga Jeon Jungkook, hentikan pemikiran gilamu.

Yoongi melangkah tanpa bersuara, hanya sekedar kialan kecil agar Jungkook mengikuti langkahnya lalu berjalan menuju pinggir sungai yang tidak bisa dicapai dengan kendaraan. Ada satu bangku kosong dan Yoongi menarik lengan Jungkook untuk ke sana.

Jungkook mengikutinya, duduk di sebelah Yoongi dengan perasaan setengah gugup saat menoleh dan mendapatkan wajah terpejam yang sangat menawan dari kakak kelasnya. Napasnya tertahan begitu saja menyadari bahwa wajah yang ia perhatikan sekarang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta lebih dari jutaan kali.

"Jangan memperhatikanku begitu," gumaman pelan Yoongi lolos dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Tangan yang terlipat membuat sosoknya terlihat begitu dingin.

Saat mata sipit itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menatap ke dalam mata bulat Jungkook, ia terkunci. Sendinya mendadak kaku membuatnya hanya bisa memperhatikan mata sedalam palung di lautan gelap. Ia tenggelam terlalu jauh ke sana. Wajahnya memerah begitu saja tanpa ia sadari dan membuat lengkungan senyum indah pada wajah Yoongi.

"Kenapa… kita ke sini?"

Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk bersuara, menatap bingung pada sosok Yoongi yang kini memberi senyum sederhana yang sangat memesona.

Angin ringan yang biasa diberikan Sungai Han membelai wajah mereka juga menggoyangkan rambut. Jungkook merasa begitu nyaman sementara Yoongi mencoba menahan dingin; ia sangat benci dingin.

"Bersenang-senang," ia menjawab lirih namun dengan tatapan penuh makna. Dalam hati ia terkekeh melihat reaksi terkejut yang Jungkook buat, terlihat begitu konyol dan bersyukur dapat melihat ekspresi konyol itu banyak kali hari ini.

"Untuk apa—"

"Bulannya terang hari ini," Yoongi mengalihkan perbincangan, menunjuk lingkaran penuh di langit dengan cahaya kekuningan yang tidak sempat sampai kepada mereka karena terkalahkan lampu taman yang begitu cerah.

Jungkook mendongak, mengikuti arah yang Yoongi tunjuk. Ia mengangguk setuju dan tersenyum, langit malam ini meski tidak ada bintang karena cahaya lampu dari kota Seoul yang mencemari pemandangan terlihat begitu indah karena bulan yang penuh dan terlihat terang. Tidak kalah dengan lampu-lampu malam.

" _Sunbae_ —"

" _Hyung_."

"E–eh?" Jungkook mengerjap bingung.

Yoongi menoleh, ikut memberi ekspresi bingung. "Apa?"

"Ugh… baiklah, _hyung_ ," ia mengalah dan menghela napas pelan. "Kita mau apa sebenarnya ke sini?"

"Aku ada urusan di sini."

"Uh… apa itu?"

Entah kenapa hari ini Yoongi sering sekali mengukir senyum, membuat wajahnya jadi lebih bersahabat daripada biasanya dengan mata hampir lenyap karena terlalu tipis. "Jangan membolos pelajaran lagi, Jeon Jungkook."

"A–apa?"

"Jangan membolos pelajaran lagi."

Jungkook sungguhan tidak mengerti sekarang, rasanya lucu sekali mendengar larangan seperti itu dari seorang tukang bolos. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah mau lulus."

"Apa hubungan—," tunggu, apa Yoongi tahu alasannya membolos sebagian besar adalah karenanya?

"Aku tidak senang ada orang lain yang menemukanmu terlelap di atap dengan sangat manis, membayangkan orang lain melihatmu lalu jatuh cinta padamu itu membuatku takut. Biar aku saja yang melihatmu, hanya aku."

Sekarang Jungkook benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Kau mengerti 'kan maksudku?"

Jungkook menggeleng, didukung dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

"Tsk," Yoongi mendengus jengkel, kemudian dengan pelan meraih dagu Jungkook dan menarik wajah itu agar lebih dekat. Ia mendaratkan satu kecupan di atas bibir yang sejauh ini ia perhatikan dan nampak begitu menarik.

Akhirnya merasakan bibir itu setelah melakukan pencurian kecupan tiba-tiba, meski tidak sopan sekalipun. "Aku menyukaimu."

 **Fin.**

Asli ini konyol banget. Lagi dengerin lagu Fronting punya seventeen waktu itu, trus tiba-tiba kepikiran bikin ff ini karena bagian lirik 'It's all right I'll call you mine' yang dinyanyiin Woozi. Aduh. Dan kemudian menghasilkan ini.

Sekedar flash-fict aja sih. Fluffy romance yang gak berguna lol.

Semoga suka!


End file.
